C'est un plan
by PeFloyd
Summary: C'est un plan dont on ne peut rien dire, sauf si on dit qu'on ne dit rien. Un plan dément. Deamus à l'horizon! xD
1. Chapitre Premier

Titre: C'est un plan.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Paring: Dean/Seamus

Rating: K.

Disclamers: Malgré mon grand talent, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling !! Hum… xD

Note: Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écris… Ou plutôt, rien recopié xD Donc, voici la plus grande fanfic que j'ai jamais écrite xD Cadeau pour mon idole, _**Kiwi**_ xDD J'espère que ça te plaira =O Bonne lecture à tous les courageux et curieux qui osent lire xD

---

C'est un plan.

Un plan dément.

---

-DEAAAAAAN!!!

Un élève d'une blondeur de blé entra dans la salle commune en s'attirant des regards courroucés. Il se dirigea droit vers le garçon dont il venait de hurler le nom, qui lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'habitude sans doute. Dean était concentré sur son dessin, les hurlements de Seamus ne l'impressionnaient guère…

-DEANDEANDEANDEANDEAN !!!

Le dit garçon tourna lentement le visage vers Seamus, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

-Hmmm ?

-J'ai fait un pari, et en plus, j'ai un plan tout fait !! Mais je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit…

Dean se frappa le front avec sa main. Mon dieu, que Seamus pouvait être bizarre, et un peu stupide aussi mais bon…

-Alors… Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

-Aaah, mais non, justement, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Vu que je ne peux pas.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, mais comment Seamus pouvait-il si bien compliqué les choses ?

-Mais bien sûr … Mais si tu me dis que tu ne dis pas quelque chose que tu ne dois pas dire, pourquoi me dire ça ?

Vu la tête de Seamus, il avait du dire quelque chose de très compliqué. Effectivement, ça relève d'un autre niveau …

-Mmmh, oublie ça, dis moi juste pourquoi tu viens me di… parler de ce pari ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux rien me dire ?

-Dean ! reprocha Seamus, Si je te dis que je ne peux rien dire !! Mais je te préviens, tu es mon meilleur ami quand même. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais fignoler mon plan !

Seamus partit vers les dortoirs, tout content d'avoir dit à Dean quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Dean le regarda partir, complètement perdu, mais il avait l'habitude des ses facéties, de toute manière, il finirait par savoir de quoi Seamus parlait. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était le fait que s'il n'était pas au courant, c'était soit parce qu'il faisait partie du plan, soit parce qu'il allait être victime du plan. Un plan, ça va, mais si ça vient du cerveau de Seamus, ça commence à devenir mauvais pou sa survie… Baah, le blond ne ferait rien qui le nuirait, en tout cas, pas intentionnellement… Merde, Seamus est un boulet. Dean éclata de rire dans son coin, c'était bien stupide de s'inquiéter pour si peu !

Ou peut-être pas.

Il finit tranquillement son dessin, qu'il rangea ensuite avec une pile d'autres croquis. Ils représentaient tous la même personne. Seamus. Dean les contempla un instant, puis se leva, il fallait qu'il aille chercher ses affaires pour finir ses devoirs. En même temps, il pourrait voir ce que Seamus faisait… Mauvaise idée. Dean étant l'exact opposé de Seamus, sa curiosité était extrêmement limitée. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller fouiner dans les affaires du blond. Alors que si c'était lui qui cachait des choses, l'Irlandais n'aurait pas hésité à le harceler jour et nuit, le torturant psychologiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le morceau.

Dean sourit, puis monta dans les dortoirs.

---

Chapitre très court, mais le second est déjà prêt, il ne sera posté que lorsque j'aurais fini le troisième, qui lui ne sera posté que quand j'aurais fini le quatrième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que fiction s'achève. J'espère que ce début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer héhé J'ai l'impression de vendre des poissons xDD Breeeef, je divague totalement *vague vague vague…* A bientôt !! [Chapitre 3 : 85%]


	2. Chapitre Second

Chapitre 2

---

Seamus était affalé sur son bureau, le seul mouvement visible était celui de sa main. Son but semblait d'écrire le maximum de mots en un minimum de temps. Soudain, il s'arrêta, il regarda sa feuille, l'air satisfait et la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna brusquement lorsque Dean entra, l'air… Dean. Le blond se leva en sautillant et se dirigea vers le brun. Celui ce tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Eeeh ! Je fais rien de mal !

-Tu sais Seamus, j'ai des raisons de douter.

Seamus lui tira la langue en se dirigeant vers la sortie, c'est sur un Dean complètement exaspéré qu'il referma la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'escalier, une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus. Ou plutôt, Ron.

-Aloooors ? J'espère que ton idée va fonctionner parce que je n'ai PAS cent gallions !! s'exclama Ron.

Seamus le regarda, l'air très étonné, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta le roux.

-Je me demandais simplement comment tu pouvais douter de mes capacités.

Ron le regarda, abasourdi. Seamus était vraiment bizarre. A ce moment, Fred et Georges arrivèrent, se postant de chaque côté de Ron dont les oreilles rougirent instantanément.

-Une semaine, dit Georges.

-Et les cent gallions sont à nous ! ajouta Fred tout sourire.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, répondit Seamus, l'air très sur de lui.

Ron semblait s'inquiéter de l'état mental de l'Irlandais, tandis que les jumeaux rejoignaient Lee Jordan, hilares. Seamus sourit, très content de lui et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Dean qui était redescendu.

Il choisit une position qu'il jugea confortable, mais que l'on pourrait également qualifier de compliquée. Puis il fixa Dean. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu préoccupé, mais ça, Seamus ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta de prendre l'air le plus dégagé possible, ou hystérique, et demanda d'un ton… faux :

-Tu aimes quelqu'un Dean ?

Le brun s'écroula littéralement sur la table, secoué de spasmes. Seamus prit peur et se pencha vers lui. Il ne pleurait pas, il riait ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Le blond était totalement désarçonné, chose très rare chez lui. Dean finit par relever la tête et dit à Seamus :

-Quel manque de tact !!

Et il repartit dans son fou rire. Quand il se fut remis, Seamus attaqua de nouveau.

-C'est pas une réponse ça !

Il semblait vexé, il n'avait pas compris la réaction de Dean, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, quand il réfléchit à la question, son sourire s'évanouit.

-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien Seam'… Je te laisse, je vais au… à la… euh, bibliothèque !

Sur ses mots, il se leva précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires, et sortit, laissant Seamus, les sourcils froncés. Il avait du louper un passage là… Il haussa les épaules et recopia les réponses d'un long devoir de métamorphose sur celui de Dean.

---

Et voilààà ! Oui, c'est lent, oui, c'est court et oui, la suite ne va pas tarder xD

Dédicace à mon idole, Kiwi xDD J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

A bientôt =D


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Note : Je suis encore en Irlande, pays merveilleux, et pourtant, mon immense générosité vous offre, non pas un chapitre, mais deux ! Deux à la suite ! Mais quelle chance vous avez là ! xD

Oui, j'avoue, ils sont courts, l'intrigue est lente, et moi aussi xD Mais faut pas se plaindre hein xD

Bref, bonne lecture, je dédie ce chapitre à Jordy, parce que j'ai oublié de répondre à sa gentille review xD

-----x

Assis sur le dossier des toilettes, Dean regardait quelque chose dans sa main. Ce quelque chose était en fait une sorte de liste. Comme une liste de course, mais pour cannibales, se dit Dean. Il sourit, mais il repensa à l'espèce de gêne qu'il avait eue quand Seamus lui avait demandé… s'il aimait quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Il reporta son attention sur les noms de la liste. Toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient inscrites, sauf celles des classes inférieures et les neuf dixième des Serpentarde. Et puis, c'était bel et bien l'écriture de Seam'. Purée, c'est quoi ce délire ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien, cette liste, il l'avait prise sur le bureau de Seamus, et à bien réfléchir, il aurait du la laisser.

-AAAAAARGH !

Dean releva la tête, la porte de la cabine venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le visage terrifié d'Hermione.

-DEAN ! Quefaitudanlestoilettedesfiiiiilles !!! couina-t-elle.

Dean rougit. C'était une excellente question. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait se remettre les idées en place, il n'avait pas réussi, mais il estima que le moment de partir était arrivé. Il tenta de sourire à Hermione qui avait une main sur le cœur et le regardait furieusement, comme un hibou que l'on aurait réveillé dans la journée. Puis elle se calma et fit demi-tour, tête haute, comme une oie. C'est fou ce que cette fille est volatile pensa Dean, et il éclata de rire. Hermione se retourna, outrée, et siffla :

-Je ne te dirai rien sur le pari, na !

Folle, complètement folle, mais Dean regarda subitement la liste. Hermione n'y figurait pas. La porte claqua, signe que la dinde était partie, il sourit. Bon, et bien, il n'allait pas laisser Seamus seul plus longtemps. Peut-être avait-il déjà mis le feu à la moitié du château, et c'était largement suffisant.

Dean se mit à courir, le sourire aux lèvres, la liste dans la poche.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Note :** Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !! Ouaaah ! xD

-----x

Seamus avait toujours aimé parier. N'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il avait été dans le pub du coin et qu'il avait parié avec un gnome unijambiste qu'il arriverait à déterrer un arbre. Et il avait gagné.

Lui et le gnome s'étaient rendus dans les champs, ce n'est pas ce qui manque en Irlande, puis ils s'étaient approchés d'un muret qui servait de délimitation, il y avait quelques plantes qui avaient fini par pousser. Dont un arbre. Au stade de sa croissance, il ressemblait plus à une branche avec quelques rameaux et trois feuilles qu'à un arbre. Mais c'en était un. Seamus le saisit au ras de la terre et tira. Le gnome, fou de rage, s'était désintégré. Cela avait été intéressant à regarder, mais l'Irlandais n'avait pas eu ses quelques pièces d'or.

Depuis, Seamus n'avait jamais cessé de parier, sur un match, sur un combat, sur un cours, sur ses notes, tout. Et il aimait ça. Mais cette fois, il avait le sentiment, très étrange, que ce pari n'allait pas fonctionner comme il le voulait. Il se rendait compte que son plan était plein de failles, plein de trous, et beaucoup trop… tordu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait se faire maçon et reconstruire les trous ! Mais il n'avait jamais fait d'études moldues dans le bâtiment ! Il rit. Et bien, laissons tomber le plan, et laissons aller !

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas tout planifier, mais peut-être que cette fois, au moins, ça fonctionnerait. Mais, il y avait toutes les chances du monde que non, justement, ça ne fonctionne pas ! Rien ne fonctionnerait !

-Raaaah !

Il se jeta sur son lit, il avait fini de recopier son devoir sur celui de Dean et était remonté au dortoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des doutes. Et ça l'énervait. Seamus Finnigan n'a jamais de doutes ! Mais ce pari était débile et irréalisable. Même si tout le monde à Poudlard savait, même si le directeur savait, rien ne changerait. Ron allait surement le tuer, il l'avait entraîné là dedans tête baissée, comme d'habitude. Et il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Comme d'habitude.

Et les Jumeaux Weasley allaient gagner.


End file.
